Vs. Luvdisc
Vs. Luvdisc is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 7/12/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are waiting at the Pokémon Center, Ian anxiously awaiting for Juan to arrive. Ian: How long does a show like this take? Misty: He’s a famous celebrity as well. I’m sure that all his fans are keeping him from going anywhere. Brendan: Ah, if only one day I’ll have fans like that. Max: You have to be a decent level coordinator before that. Brendan: Hey! The group laughs at that, when the Pokémon Center doors open. Juan walks in, talking with Steven Stone. Max: Ah! No way! That’s, that’s, Misty: It’s Steven. Surprised to see him here. Max: You know Steven?! Misty: Yeah, why? Ian gets up, walking over to Juan and Steven, who continue their conversation. Juan: But if they are really after the legendary Pokémon, then surely they’d leave more of an impression on the surface. Steven: They’ve managed to remain hidden from the Police. Each team is good at hiding their operations. Ian: Juan. Juan and Steven look up from their conversation, noticing Ian for the first time. Steven: Ah, Ian! It’s been a while! Juan: You know this young man? Then, I think I have an answer to your problems. Steven: What do you mean? Ian: I’m here for my badge, Juan. Juan: Yes, yes. Be patient for a moment. I know that’s not your strong suit. Steven: You’ve beaten Juan? How many badges do you have now? Ian: This will be the seventh. All I need is the Balance Badge from Norman. Steven: So, you plan on challenging Norman next. Juan: He’s not one for taking on challengers. Ian: I have a plan for that. Juan: Yes, like your plan to battle me during my performance. Anyway, Steven here was just telling me about a situation, and was looking for my assistance. However, I think you would be a better choice. Max: Uh, excuse me. Mr. Steven? Max, Misty and Brendan join the conversation. Steven: Hello there. (He eyes Max and Brendan.) You wouldn’t happen to be Norman’s kids, are you? Max: Yeah, we are! Brendan: How could you have possibly known that? Steven (Glancing at Ian) Oh, just a guess. Juan did just give me a wonderful idea. How would the four of you like to accompany me on a couple of tasks? We’d travel by my private yacht. Misty: A yacht?! Sold! Max: Yes, please! It’d be such an honor to travel with the former champion! Ian & Misty: He was champion?! Max: Surely you guys knew that. He only recently lost his title to Wallace! Steven: Lost it. Yes, but that allowed me to devote more time to my passion for collecting rare stones. Ian: But, shouldn’t you have all that time if you’re champion? Steven: Being Champion isn’t as easy as that. You have to attend events, take on challengers. You’re always on call, and you aren’t guaranteed to do whatever you want. However, you do get certain liberties. Ian: Oh. Max: So, what do you need help with? Steven: I’ve been investigating a group of criminals that are active in the Hoenn region. Are you familiar with, Brendan: Team Magma and Aqua? We’ve run into them a bunch of times! Steven: I am aware. Phoebe told me about Ian helping her a while back. Brendan: You met the Elite Four member Phoebe?! Max: How do you know who Phoebe is? Brendan: Hello! She’s only like, the prettiest woman ever! Max: (Slyly) And I’m sure the bikini top helps. Brendan: Oh, definetely. I, hey! Max and Misty chuckle at that. Steven: But I think you guys could really help me. How about it? Brendan: That sounds great and all, but we need to be heading for my next contest. Juan: Ah! Are you a coordinator? Brendan: I am! And I must say, it was mesmerizing watching your performance, Master Juan. Juan: Ah. I was not particularly flashy there. But for you, there is only one contest left before the Grand Festival, at Pacifidlog Town. It’s in a few weeks. Steven: So, if I get you guys there for the Pacifidlog Contest, would you travel with me? Brendan: As long as you get us there on time. Steven: Excellent. Well, we can leave whenever you’re ready. Ian: Then let’s go. As soon as Juan gives me my badge. Juan: Right, right. Here you go, the Rain Badge. Juan hands Ian the Rain Badge, as he puts it in his badge case. Ian: In that case, let’s go. End Scene Steven is driving his yacht across the ocean, Ian and Misty hanging out at the bow. Brendan is hanging over the railing, seasick. Max: You really are pathetic if this can take you out. Steven: I have some motion sickness pills if you need them there, Brendan. Brendan: That will be great, (Retches) As soon as I stop throwing up. Steven: We are pretty close to our destination. Once you rest up, I’ll give it to you. They approach an island, as the yacht slides up to a dock. Ian hops out, tying the boat to the dock. Steven: Monsu Island. There are rumors floating around that this island has served as the headquarters for both Team Magma and Aqua. I want to explore to find out if there is any evidence of them. Brendan: Ugh. Steven: You can rest on the beach if you want to, Brendan. Give yourself time to relax before trying the meds. Misty: I’ll stay with him. I prefer the beach over going inland any day. Steven: Understood. Ian, Max. Ian and Max follow Steven inland, as Misty and Brendan go to the beach. Brendan plops down, as Misty draws a fishing rod, it having a lure in her own shape. Brendan: That, is still the weirdest looking lure ever. Misty throws the line into the ocean, and sits and waits. A pyramid like building is on Monsu Island, where Steven, Ian and Max investigate. A volcano is in the background, steaming smoke from it. The inside of the pyramid building is abandoned, no one having been there for a while. Steven: If they were here, it’s been a good while. Max: I understand if Team Aqua was here. But why would Team Magma be here? Steven: I don’t know. Ian inspects a wall, finding a secret switch, a bookcase moving out of the way. It reveals a secret path, the three heading down it. They follow it deep underground, when they come to an underground lake, with a dock built in. Max: A dock here? What could get here? Ian: A Submarine. More specifically, the Submarine Explorer 1. Max: That’s the sub that Team Magma took! Steven: Captain Stern did say that they might be looking for the Seafloor Cavern. But they wouldn’t be able to simply find it. Even then, the legendary Pokémon of the land, Groudon, wouldn’t be down there. Ian: They stole weather patterns and ocean charts from the Weather Institute. So they might be able to find the Seafloor Cavern. But they may not be looking for that. They may be looking for the Red Orb. Max: Red Orb? Ian: An orb that’s supposed to control the land. Steven: Its sister, the Blue Orb, was stolen by Team Aqua at Mt. Pyre. Ian: But Shelly from Aqua said something. “The key to controlling the ocean was at the highest point of land. While the key to controlling the land, was at the bottom of the sea.” Steven: Excellent, simply excellent! Ian, this is valuable information I didn’t know. I’m glad I ran into you. So they stole the sub to search for the Seafloor Cavern. Max: And with the charts, Steven: They are probably close to finding it. We haven’t have time to lose. End Scene Brendan has fallen asleep on the beach, while Misty has the fishing rod propped and secured, her laying down and sunbathing. The rod gets tugged, as the line starts going out. Misty gets up instantly, grabbing on and reeling it in. Misty: Brendan! I’ve got a bite! Brendan: (Shooting up) Who’d I bite? Misty tugs on the rod, as she pulls the target up, it being a Luvdisc. Misty: Aw! It’s a Luvdisc! Luvdisc lands on the beach, looking around confused. Luvdisc: Luv? Misty: Oh, I’m so catching you! Go, Chinchou! Misty throws her Pokéball, choosing Chinchou. Chinchou: Chinchou! Misty: Chinchou, use Spark! Chinchou is covered in electricity, as it goes to slam Spark into Luvdisc. Luvdisc’s lips glow pink, firing a Sweet Kiss heart. Sweet Kiss hits Chinchou, as it crashes into the ground, confused. Chinchou then stumbles around. Misty: No! Chinchou! Luvdisc speeds forward with Tackle, hitting and knocking Chinchou back. Luvdisc then heads out and skims over the ocean. Misty: Not getting away that easy! Chinchou, return! Go, Surskit! Quick Attack! Misty chooses Surskit, which speeds after Luvdisc with Quick Attack. Luvdisc spins and crashes into Surskit with Tackle, knocking both of them back. Luvdisc fires Water Gun, Surskit dodging. Misty: Sweet Scent, then Struggle Bug! Surskit releases a pink aroma, as Luvdisc uses Sweet Kiss, confusing Surskit. Surskit skates around confused, as Luvdisc rams Surskit with Tackle, sending it flying back to the beach, defeated. Misty returns Surskit. Misty: Not good. Let’s see how you handle this! Go, Huntail! Misty throws the Dive Ball, choosing Huntail. Huntail: Hun! Misty: Water Gun! Huntail fires Water Gun, Luvdisc blocking it with Water Gun. Luvdisc charges in for Tackle, as Huntail uses Iron Defense, shimmering with an iron color as Luvdisc gets repelled. Misty: Now, Bite! Huntail Bites into Luvdisc, trapping it and preventing from attacking. Misty: Finish it with Aqua Tail! Huntail chucks Luvdisc skyward, as it forms a water tail, as Huntail strikes Luvdisc with Aqua Tail, knocking it towards the beach. Misty: Now’s my chance! Go, Pokéball! Misty throws the Pokéball, sucking Luvdisc in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then it locks. Misty picks it up, elated. Misty: Yes! I caught a Luvdisc! Steven: Glad to see you weren’t too bored out here. Misty turns, seeing Steven, Ian and Max return. Misty: Any luck? Ian: Maybe. We’ve got an idea of where to look. Main Events * Ian officially receives the Rain Badge. * Steven Stone returns, and joins the group. * Steven is revealed to be the former Hoenn Champion. * The group investigates Monsu Island, and gets an idea of Team Magma's goals. * Misty catches a Luvdisc. Characters * Misty * Ian * Brendan * Max * Steven Stone * Juan Pokémon * Chinchou (Misty's) * Surskit (Misty's) * Huntail (Misty's) * Luvdisc (Misty's, newly caught) * Wingull (Ian's) Trivia * This episode is more heavy on plot than action. It is to help set up for later episodes. * Misty catches a Luvdisc, giving her a full party of six. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Magma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Aqua arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan